crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawna
Tawna is a character from the ''Crash Bandicoot'' series. She appeared prominently in three Crash games: ''Crash Bandicoot'', Crash Boom Bang! and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. She has cameo appearances in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Twinsanity. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' In the first Crash Bandicoot game, after being captured, she became another creation of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Crash escapes, falling out a window and waking up on N. Sanity Island. However, he is driven by the motivation to win the heart of the female bandicoot, so he decides to thwart Cortex's plans and rescue her. Throughout the game, Tawna is used as a hostage in order to get Crash to come back - Tawna Tokens can be acquired from opening crates, and once three are collected, they teleport Crash to the treetops. There, Tawna is waiting until Crash gets close, where he is teleported away from her reach. A picture of Tawna is seen in The Great Hall and can be seen only if the player has acquired at least six gems. In the end, she is either reunited with Crash on Cortex's blimp or on a balcony (canonically the former). ''Warped'' and The Wrath of Cortex There is a picture of Tawna in Crash's house on the fireplace, meaning that he may still have feelings for her. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Tawna only makes a cameo appearance as a picture that appears on the sign of Moulin Cortex. In a deleted scene, Dingodile was going to have dinner with Tawna in his cabin as opposed to just reading a book. ''Crash Boom Bang! She is an unlockable playable character in this game. ''Mind Over Mutant There is a poster of Tawna inside Crash's house on Wumpa Island. ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' Tawna reappeared in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. The most notable change in the game is that Tawna is more competent, capable of beating down at least a random lab assistant before being outnumbered by four of them. Her character is more defined than it was in the original game. Manga Tawna is mentioned several times and makes cameos in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. When Crash wakes up to see where Tawna is, he finds a note saying that she's gone off with Pinstripe, finding Crash to be too immature for her. She is seen when Crash is daydreaming about being irresistible and saving the world. When Crash is crying about Tawna, he mistakes Coco (who visits) for Tawna. Her design is different in the manga, looking more like an anime female than her Bandicoot design. Appearance Tawna is twice the height of Crash, her blonde hair and breast size being based off of celebrity Pamela Anderson. She has orange fur, cream skin and a small, blonde tail. Her clothing consists of a red, sleeveless shirt, blue skirt, red socks and sneakers identical to Crash's. In Crash Boom Bang, her shirt was changed to a pink top. In the N. Sane Trilogy, Tawna's shirt now has a white outline of Crash's mug, her skirt has become denim shorts and her socks are white. Her design is also altered a bit, having a smaller chest and hip size, and a more proportionate body shape. Gallery See: Tawna/Gallery Trivia *According to Naughty Dog, Tawna's design was based off celebrity Pamela Anderson, for her blonde hair and breast size. *Tawna is shorter in Crash Boom Bang!. *After Crash Bandicoot, Naughty Dog removed her from the series because they were not happy with her forced redesign, as she did not closely resemble their original intentions. Her removal was also due to complaints from Universal Interactive about her being too inappropriate for a family game and was thought to be a sexual themed character for mature audiences. According to character designer Charles Zembillas, Sony of Japan also pushed for a more family-friendly ally for Crash during the second game, leading to Coco being created. **However, due to modern times allowing slight mature content to be shown to children, Tawna finally appears in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, though she was given a slightly more family-friendly redesign. *It was explained on Naughty Dog's old website that her general disappearance in the series was due to her leaving Crash for Pinstripe not long after the events of the first game, although it isn't known if this was written as a joke. The manga adaptation of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back also suggests this to be the case. The Japanese ending of Crash Bash elaborates further and strongly implies that Tawna ended up coming back to him. *She is the first female character to appear in the series. *Tawna was originally named Karmen. *Tawna's skirt was originally green before they changed it to a dark blue. Her muzzle also had no skin tan, her entire face being orange furred. However, some points in the final game, such as The Great Hall, display her in her original color scheme. *Tawna wears sneakers identical to that of Crash's. She was originally wearing high heels in her concept art, but the change was never explained. *She has the same body structure as Isabella. *She never had any dialog at all since her first appearance (though has game-play grunts in Crash Boom Bang and can be heard gasping in the opening cutscene of the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy), making her one of the first silent allies in the series and the only female overall. *Tawna is one of the five playable female characters. The other four are Coco, Yaya, Nina, and Pasadena. *In "Skylanders Academy", she was mentioned in the episode called The Skylands Are Falling! when Crash said that he was going to find her and save the world from Dr. Cortex. **It's possible this was meant to foreshadow her reappearance in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Character Cameos Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy